An X in the Equation Redux
by Cenobite829
Summary: A reworking of my very first story. Two weeks after the original rangers got their powers a new group of heroes show up to stop a new villian.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. That is Saban. I do own Xavier, the Slayers, and their enemies._

**A/N: I went back to look at some of my older stories and saw how bad my first story was. While it could've been an interesting idea my lack of writing skills at the time really killed it. I still had a more teenage outlook at the time and some of the things I put in the story don't make sense or work for what I want, like the fact that Xavier is a complete dick to the Rangers and that makes Kim want to date him? So I am doing a full reworking of this story. I'll see how it goes and hopefully it will be even better this time.**

An X in the Equation Redux

Chapter 1

The First Day of School

Kimberly walked down the crowded halls of Angel Grove High. At 5'5", she had trouble seeing over the crowds in the hallway so she kept getting lost. She ran a hand through her brown hair and looked at her schedule one more time.

'Why does my class have to be on the far side of the school? Couldn't they just make it more organized?' She thought to herself as she made her way down the hall. Her lithe body seemed to slide between the masses in the hallways. Her brown eyes scanned the halls for gaps she could use to get through the groups. For a second she stopped as she thought she saw a person with purple hair going into a classroom but she shrugged it off as a trick of the light or a really expensive dye job. The school was much larger then the middle school that she attended, needing two stories to encompass all the classrooms. This made it harder to get around the school with any kind of speed. Being the first day of school Kim should have been overwhelmed by the newness of everything, but after what she had gone though in the past week school paled in comparison. A week before school Kim and her best friends, Jason, Zach, Trini, and Billy, were all chosen by an inter-dimensional being known as Zordon to be the protectors of the Earth from the evil sorceress Rita Repulsa. They were now the Power Rangers and even had super powers and giant robots to fly around in. Well technically she was the only one that flew as her's was the Pterodactyl. Even now when she thought about it she would get lost in the wonder of what had happened in her life. Because of that she didn't notice the time. She started to run when she heard the warning bell and realized she was still only half way to her class.. Suddenly a Junior slammed into her knocking her books to the ground as he ran for his classroom. Papers scattered across the hall as her binder popped open.

"Damn it!" Kim said under her breath. The junior just kept running down the hall with out even an apology. Kim knew she would be late but she couldn't just leave the mess so she crouched down and started cleaning up the papers. No one even stopped to look at her let alone help her until a girl crouched down in the hall and started to pick up the papers. Even though it was still August and in Southern California, she was wearing a long dress but it was easy to see it was very thin material. Almost too thin as it looked as if when the light caught it someone could see right through it. The light pastel purple color of the dress complemented her lilac colored hair. Her skin was pale and smooth like porcelain. Kim believed that if she was to touch her that her skin would be cold. She smiled at Kim when she handed her the papers. Kimberly was always told that she was gorgeous but this girl blew her away. Kim had classic cheerleader looks mostly because she did gymnastics. She had high cheekbones and her face was delicate and smooth. The girl's face looked like a doll. It was flawless and her light purple eyes seemed to have a warmth all their own. The girl looked at Kim's class schedule and smiled.

"You have your next class with him. That should be interesting." She said as she handed the paper back. Kim never spoke up because she was in awe of this girl's beauty. Up close, Kim could see the light red lipstick she wore. Unlike Kim who blended her make up in so it was barely noticeable, the girl's makeup stood out due to the paleness to her skin, but not comically so. She smiled as she went to walk away.

"Hey my name is Kimberly." Kim called out to the girl.

"I'm Pearth and I'll see you around." She said as she walked out of view. Kim took off running to her class. After just barely making it to her English class Kim looked around at the people she would spend the year with.

Sitting behind her was her best friend Trini. Trini was a Vietnamese girl that was about the same height as Kim with black hair and brown eyes. She was skilled in martial arts, knowing Mantis and Wing-Chung kung fu. Trini was kind and generous always willing and ready to help. In front of Kim was the first friend she ever made in Angel Grove. His name was Billy. He had sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He was about 5'9" and while he wasn't very toned, he had the potential to be a hunk in her opinion. He was a typical nerd. He wore glasses and used pocket protectors. He had a habit of using big words when he spoke. Half the time she needed Trini to translates what he said. Beside Kim was another friend named Zach. He was a dancer that put dancing into everything that he did. He even invented a fighting style called Hip-Hopkedo. While he tried to be an optimist, he at times had a defeatist attitude. Behind him was his best friend named Jason. He was a black belt in karate and very well built. He was built like a football lineman. He was courteous and liked to help people. He even taught karate at the juice bar. Billy was one of his students.

"Good morning class." The teacher said as she walked in. She was a large woman that looked kind of like Mrs. Clause, except her hair was light brown rather then gray or white. She smiled warmly at the class.

"My name is Ms. Applebee. I will be your English teacher this year. Answer when you hear your name."

As she called off names Kimberly listen to figure out who in the class she knew. For the most part she knew all the kids. They had went to middle school together so she paid attention to the people she didn't know. For the most part none of them made any impression but one voice made her turn around. It was a very sweet sounding voice with an English accent. The name that was called was Xavier Masters. He had trimmed black hair and was very well built. He had wide shoulders and a thick neck. His barrel chest strained against his shirt as did his large arms. He had a strong jaw and his face was full. His most noticeable feature was his blue eyes. They were sharp and hard at complete contrasted to his voice. Ms. Applebee continued on with the role but Kim didn't hear it. She saw Xavier around the school through out the day but they only had two classes together, English and Music where he took a seat with a guitar. Kim took the other guitar and he smiled at her but it didn't quite seem to reach his eyes.

After school Kim and her friends went to the local youth center. It was owned by a jolly man named Ernie, who was normally seen in an Hawaiian shirt. Almost to fit his disposition Ernie was a large man. He had come to California from Hawaii. Ernie believed that everyone should have a place to have fun and he encouraged people to try new things. He was the reason Billy tried karate. Kim and Trini sat at a table while Jason and Zach sparred on big mats in the middle of the floor. Billy was at the juice bar getting drinks. When he sat down they called the others over. They nodded OK and then went back to sparring. Kim just shook her head as she thought of the amount of time they put in to sparring. Honestly it was no different then the amount of time she put in to her routines. As Jason landed a huge kick he heard someone bust out laughing. As he got up Zach looked around the room to see who was laughing at them. That was when he saw Xavier almost doubled over with laughter.

Xavier was sitting at a table with four other people. One was a red headed boy. His green eyes seemed to take in everything as he looked around. His body had a track build and he seemed uninterested about everything his eyes took in. Beside him was a Japanese boy. He was taller then most Orientals. His body had a similar build to Jason's. His black hair seemed to stand straight up in a very spiky hair style. Xavier sat in the middle with a purple haired boy to his right. His skin was very tanned and looked like leather almost as if he had spent too much time in the sun. While he wasn't the biggest guy there he had an air about him that seemed to dare people to mess with him. His purple eyes were the exact opposite of Pearth's very hard and uncaring. Pearth sat on his right holding his hand.

"You see something funny?" He asked. Xavier looked at him confused for a second.

"Is something up?" Xavier asked. While Zach thought he was laughing at him in reality he was laughing at something one of his friends had told him. It just happened that he laughed right as Jason took down Zach.

"Don't play innocent. You laughed at me. You think you could do better?" Zach said angrily.

"Hey I don't want any trouble." He said as he went back to eating a burger in front of him. Zach scoffed at his reaction.

"Good because I know you can't handle this." Zach said cockily. Normally he wouldn't push this but his pride was hurt when he heard the laughter.

"Sure if that is what helps you through the night." Xavier said as he took a big bite of his food. It was making Zach even angrier that Xavier wasn't reacting.

"Sounds like a cop out to me. The truth is that you are a coward." Zach said with a sneer. Xavier looked up at that and he seemed to get very tense.

"What did you just call me?" Xavier asked in a low and dangerous voice.

"You heard me. You are nothing but a coward." He said with a sneer. Jason looked at Zach some what understanding why he was doing what he was doing but this was too much.

"Zach I think you need to calm down." Jason whispered to him. Zach brushed him off so Jason left him to the bed he just made. Xavier looked ready to snap the table in half to get to Zach. The purple haired boy beside him put a hand on his arm as if to calm him down.

"Don't worry about it I'll take care this for you." The purple haired boy said as he got up and moved down to Zach. "Take back what you said or I'll make you take it back."

"I'd really like to see that." Zach said. He got right in the other boy's face. Xavier shook his head and pulled the boy back.

"Andor just drop it. We didn't do anything wrong so this is pointless." Xavier said pulling him back. Andor sighed and then shook his head.

"Sorry X I know you want me to back off but that is not going to happen. I don't know what his problem is but I am going to fix this right now." He said as he moved right back into Zach's face. Jason moved over and tried to pull Zach back as Xavier held on to Andor. Suddenly the girl stood up and got between the two boys. She turned on Andor first.

"Knock this off right now! We both know the truth about X so I don't see why this is bothering you so much. If you start this fight I promise you that you will regret it later. Do you understand me?" She asked in a hard voice. Andor couldn't even look at her as he nodded. She heard Zach snicker behind her and she spun in place and put a finger to his chest. "As for you I don't know what is bothering you right now but Xavier was not laughing at you. Maybe you should take a quick walk or go talk to your friends and sort out what ever is bothering you but stop picking fights." She said as if scolding a child. Zach looked down properly scolded before he shrug Jason's hand off and headed to the locker room to cool his head. Jason turned to Xavier and the girl.

"I'm sorry for him. I saw that you weren't laughing at us so I let it drop. I don't know what got into him but I'll go find out." Jason said looking apologetic. The girl nodded and after Jason left Andor walked down to the sparring mats still fuming at what just happened. Xavier looked at the Asian boy and gestured with is head at Andor.

"Tony." He said. The boy nodded and walked down to the mats behind Andor. When he got there he got ready to throw a kick.

"Andor." He said just before sending a roundhouse kick to his head. Andor spun and blocked the hit but it still pushed him back a little. He nodded and soon they were sparring but it seemed almost like a real fight with the speed of the punches and kicks. As Xavier and his two friends watched the two Jason walked into the locker room. He saw Zach sitting on a bench looking at the floor.

"What was that all about? I've known you since I was five and you have never acted like that." Jason said, his voice laced with concern. Zach didn't answer at first. He pulled out his morpher and looked at the belt buckle sized item. It was silver and shaped like an elongated octagon with a golden coin in the center. Zach's coin had the Mastodon on it. Jason glanced around and made sure they were alone. He then looked at Zach and waited.

"Did you see how much homework they gave us today and it is only the first day? I also have all of my chores that need to be done at the house and not to mention all of the extra stuff that I get to like my classes and the volunteer work. Now on top of all of that I am excepted to save the world. How can I beat up monsters when I can't even beat you? Sparring used to be fun now all it is is training for the next monster. Maybe it is just too much right now." He said as he looked at the morpher. Jason sat beside him and looked at it too.

"I know how you feel. I look at you four and I can't just see my best friends anymore. I have to see you as soldiers too. I have to make calls and decisions that could get you killed. I don't know how to do that. I am not qualified to do that. It makes me wonder why Zordon picked a bunch of teens to have these gifts." He said as he sighed. "But then I think of all the people we have saved in just a week. I don't know what will happen in the future but I know we were picked for a reason. Just if you feel overwhelmed again come to us. We'll help you. You know that Zach."

"Yeah. I do. I need to go apologize to those guys. I went over the line." He said putting his morpher away and walking out. Jason was right behind him and they both stopped when they saw the sparring match going on. Andor and Tony were going at each other hard and fast the kicks and hits landing hard and fast. They finally stopped when Andor managed to trip Tony and then pinned him with a knee to the chest. Tony chuckled and then they both stood up with a smile.

"Good match." Andor said as Xavier, Pearth, and the redhead walked down to them. They all started talking and chatting as Andor and Tony wiped off their faces. Zach walked over and cleared his throat. They all turned and looked at him. Jason when over to the girls and Billy and quickly explained what was going on with Zach. They all turned to watch what was going to happen next.

"I wanted to say I am sorry. I have been going through some things and I let the pressure get to me. I'm sorry." He said holding out his hand. Xavier shook it as did Andor. Zach waved them over to the table where all of his friends sat. "I know you already know them all Xavier but for the rest of you this is Jason, Trini, Kim, and Billy. My name is Zach by the way." He said. Everyone said hello as he said their name. Xavier nodded and then turned to introduce his friends.

"This is Andor, Pearth, Tony, and Eric." He said. They all said their greetings as Eric ran a hand through his red hair. Eric looked around and slid into the seat by Trini. He gave her a warm smile.

"What's up?" Trini asked smiling back.

"Nothing much just wanted to sit by the cutest girl here." He said in a flirtatious voice. Trini blushed a lot and wanted to call him a liar. She looked at both Kim and Pearth and knew, at least in her mind and to most people, they were both far more beautiful then her. The others had started their own conversations and weren't paying attention, except for Billy who was fuming. She just brushed his flirting off and turned her attention to Kim and Pearth and was soon in their conversation. The girls were talking about shopping and their favorite stores. Xavier and Eric threw their two cents in when ever they could. Sitting this close to him Kim smelt a faint hint of tobacco and soil on him. Tony and Jason were talking about martial arts and their favorite fighters. Andor was talking with Zach about movies and music. They had gotten in a debate about which were better horror or suspense movies. Their conversations continued for about an hour until Kim glanced at her watch.

"Oh my god I have got to go." She said jumping up from the table.

"Where do you live?" Xavier asked.

"Off of Lincoln."

"I live close to there how about I walk you home?"

"Sure."

"See y'all later." Xavier said as he got up to go. He picked her books and they headed for the door.

Angle Grove was a small city in southern California surrounded by the Moravia desert. The city counsel a few years back made sure that the city stayed green. Angle Grove had its own lake and was also partly in the southern part of the Rockies. Xavier and Kimberly walked through a local park. The grass was full and green and the trees reminded everyone that summer break had just ended. They talked about English and other classes that they had. She told him about gymnastics and he told her about wrestling something he was passionate about. He was amazed with the conditioning that allowed her to move so limber. She was impressed that he could throw people that weighed as much as him. He told her about where he lived in England and she told him about Angel Grove. After a while they ran out of topics and just enjoyed each others company. Kim was shocked at how easily their banter had been upheld. The silence they walked in was not uncomfortable but at ease. Kim thought he was cute and he had a bit of charm but also a little coldness to him. For some reason that made him more appealing. Just before they reached the other side of the park several gray colored creatures landed in front of them.

"Putties!" Kim screamed. She turned to run but found more behind them. She turned to gauge the reaction of Xavier. She expected him to do like most people and run. When he was safely away she would morph. Instead he put her books down then set his own book bag down.

"Kim go and get help. I'll hold them off." He said calmly getting into a fighting stance. Kim's eyes went wide as he grabbed the nearest putty and proceed to slam it into the ground. He then turned and started throwing devastating punches. Every time he hit a putty it fell like a ton of bricks.

'What a joke.' Xavier thought to himself, 'these things can't even take my lightest hits. This is getting annoying.' Another putty went down to his hits.

Not to be out done Kim started to fight the creatures. She jumped at one and kicked it right in the chest. Using her momentum she rolled on the ground to a crouching position. Leaping up she slammed another putty in the head with a devastating kick. She wished Xavier had ran so she could call her friends. She turned to see how he was doing. There was a pile of putties surrounding him. He slammed another one with a clothesline and caused it to flip over him. One ran at him. Ducking down Xavier grabbed it at the thighs and lifted the creature up into the air. It went flying over his head and came crashing down on top of other putties that were on the ground.

The putties seemed to understand that Xavier was the greater threat of the two. One after another started to pile up on him dragging him down under their weight. He was still swinging for the fences when it got to be just too much for him. He disappeared under the mass of putties.

'What the fuck! There is no way I am going down to these fucking beasts.' Xavier thought as he started trying to get the off of him. 'Damn it is like fighting an ant hill. Take out some and you don't make a debt in the swarm.'

"No!" Kim screamed as she ran at the pile. Two more putties grabbed her and restrained her. Another walked in front of her to finish her off. She couldn't even fight back. The last thoughts she had were of the innocent boy that had died to protect her.

**Author's Notes: Well here is the first chapter of the remastered story. The biggest changes in this chapter from the original is I changed one of the characters names from Jason to Eric. The reason for this is one it was confusing to name him the same thing as a major character and the other is that the nickname he asked them to use for him, Eagle, should've been a dead giveaway as he becomes a hero named Night Eagle. Also I changed the spar because the old way just made Xavier a complete and utter asshole. Now it makes sense that Kim is attracted to him.**

7


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. Once again a lot of changes will happen in this chapter to not only make it longer but to explain some things I never looked at before. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.**

An X in the Equation Redux

Chapter 2

Putties and Others

Xavier tried to focus but it was hard. All around him was this crushing force. He felt his ribs crack and his body buckle. Xavier knew he wouldn't die, not if he could help it at least, but he needed to focus. He had powers that made him able to do incredible things. He could heal his body from almost any wound, he could amp his senses up to incredible levels, or he could give himself super strength but he could only do one at a time. Right now he needed his strength so he started pushing the energy towards that. He just prayed that he would be able to hold on.

At the youth center Jason and the others were still sitting at the table. They were talking and laughing when a strange set of tones came out of Jason's watch. Everyone turned to look at Jason. For a split second Billy could have sworn that he saw a flash of green light coming from where Eagle was sitting. When he looked over to him though he only saw Eagle's green eyes.

"What was that?" Andor asked.

"The alarm of my watch. I need to call my parents." Jason said as he got up. He walked over to where the phones were and looked around. Once he saw that there was no one around He touched a button on his watch.

"Jason here Zordon go ahead." He said.

"Get the other rangers and teleport to the Command Center." A fatherly voice said.

"Got it Zordon." With that Jason went back to the table. He made up an excuse and got the other rangers away. Once they were out of sight they all touched a second button on their watches and they were gone in flashes of light. They could not see the table from where they were but if they could they would have seen one more flash of green light.

The Command Center was a state of the art facility. It had huge computer banks flanking a large center area/ On one side of the center there was an area that dropped down and a large crystal ball. Across from that was an area that rose up. On it was a clear tube with opaque crystals at the bottom. Inside the tube was a large ghostly image of a man's head.

The rangers landed in the center area. They were greeted by Zordon, the head in the tube, and a small robot named Alpha 5. Alpha 5 was very square except for his head. His head was shaped like a flying saucer.

"There is no time to explain rangers. Kimberly needs your help." Zordon said.

The rangers turned around and looked at the viewing globe. There they saw Kim and Xavier being attacked by an army of putties. Xavier was holding his own but then things went bad. The putties realized that he was the major threat and started piling on him. With in a few seconds he was buried. Two other putties grabbed Kim and a third prepared to finish her.

"I've seen enough. It's morphing time!" Jason said.

"Mastodon!" Zach yelled.

"Triceratops!" Billy yelled.

"Saber tooth tiger!" Trini yelled.

"Tyrannosaurs!" Jason yelled. Each one was surround by a different colored light. Zach was black, Billy was blue, Trini was yellow, and Jason was red. They were wearing battle suits each corresponding to their color. Their helmets looked like the head of their dinosaurs. They teleported away.

Kim looked at the pile that Xavier was under. She was so distraught that she forgot that because Xavier was out of sight that she could morph. She just knelt there waiting for the putty to finish her self pity engulfing her. The other rangers teleported in and at the last second Jason hit the putty in front of her. The others attacked the putties holding her. Now free she pulled out her morpher.

"Pterodactyl!" She yelled. She was surrounded by pink light and appeared in her armor. Yelling she ran to the pile of putties.

High on the moon an evil force was watching the scene unfold. The evil's name was Rita Repulsa. She was about 5'7" and had an oriental look to her. She had what looked like gray hair growing off her head in two points. These were, in realty, horns made of stringed bones. While being trapped in a galactic dumpster for ten thousand years Rita decided that she would change what she saw as the reason she got caught. The dumpster was a prison but she still had full access to her powers inside she just couldn't effect the outside. It was her two generals Squat and Baboo. Squat was a small, fat goblin looking creature and Baboo was a tall, thin monster. Both were idiots and did not get even the simplest things. So during her ten thousand year imprisonment she forced them to under go harsh experiments.

Now Squat lived up to his name. He was barely over four feet tall. His body was almost as wide as he was tall. He had a pronounced under bite with razor sharp teeth. He drooled constantly and his mind was completely destroyed by the process. The only thing he understood was that he must kill for his Empress. To do this he was given a huge ax called the Groundcracker. Baboo was turned in to a half spider half humanoid monster. His intelligent was increased a hundred fold making him an expert strategist. He was trained how to use a rapier and became an expert. Any wound made by his enchanted blade was lethal. Rita's last general was almost killed when she was imprisoned. His name was Goldar. He was a chimera, part lion, part eagle, and part human. He fought with a wicked bastard sword and wore gold armor covered in ancient runes of evil and power. He was loyal to Rita and would fight to the death for her. She had ordered him to stop ten thousand years ago after he had killed the Power Rangers. She told him to get in the dumpster because Zordon was about to teleport him into the sun. By getting in the dumpster he was safe from the teleportation.

"Damn it all. I almost had one." Rita said fuming looking through a large telescope that she used to view her plans on Earth.

"Empress I have an idea." Baboo said.

"Well what is it?" She said her eyes black with rage.

"Since we know putties are no match for the rangers let's send more." He said with an evil grin.

"What are you talking about? Putties won't do anything. They'll just slow them down." Goldar rasped at him his voice on the edge of rage.

"Exactly my large warrior friend." He said calmly. It then dawned on Rita. A malicious smile spread across her face.

"Send more putties." Rita said laughing. "Now get down there and make sure it works." Bowing low Squat, Baboo, and Goldar left.

The putties were stopping the rangers from getting to the pile. Wave after wave of them appeared leaving the rangers frustrated and just when they thought it could get no worse three balls of flame hit the ground. The rangers knew what that meant. Squat, Baboo, and Goldar stood back and watched the show.

After what felt like hours the Rangers were getting more and more desperate in their fighting. They knew that if Xavier was still alive that he didn't have much longer. The putties kept them busy and every time it looked like they would get by them Goldar, Squat or Baboo would jump in and stop them. Right now Jason was locked in battle with Goldar. Sparks flew as their swords clashed. They circled each other sending their swords in for cautionary strikes. Then suddenly they leap at each other. Strike after strike rained down trying to find a home. Sparks flew as blows landed on the red ranger's and Goldar's armor. Eventually they separated. Jason was exhausted but he knew he had to continue. He had to go back into the battle to help Xavier.

Xavier felt the Earth under his hands and grinned. With all his might he pushed. He felt the ground start to shift under his hands. Then he felt pile move. His smile grew and he pushed harder. He knew it was hurting him. He felt his bones fracture from the strain but he put that out of his mind and kept pushing.

The rangers were extremely tired. While they had only been fighting for fifteen minutes the amount of creatures they had fought was astounding. Suddenly the ground started shaking. Looking over at the pile Kim saw the ground crack and start to heave. The pile shook and lifted up. Suddenly it sounded like there was an explosion. Putties went flying every where as they heard a primal scream. Standing in the center of a pile of downed putties was Xavier. Blood leaked from his mouth and he looked unsteady on his feet but he was also seething in rage. As some of the putties started to get up Xavier went to work.

His arm shot out and he grabbed a putty around the head. With on powerful squeeze its head exploded into gray powder. When he first started this fight, while he put the putties down with every hit, their bodies were still intact. Now he was shattering their bodies with every hit. Grey powder filled the air. He snatched one up in a fireman's carry. Pulling down on the putty's head and legs Xavier ripped it in half with a resounding crack. Next he grabbed one by the head and then kicked its body. The body went flying in to a crowd of putties. Several of them shattered from the impact. Turning he threw the head through two more putties. The head smashed into a nearby tree right beside Baboo. Baboo looked at the tree and then looked at the cloud of dust it had come out of. The dust was so thick that neither the rangers nor Goldar, Squat, and Baboo could see what was happening inside. All they could hear was the cracking of clay and blows landing.

After the dust cleared they saw Xavier standing in the middle of a pile of putty parts. He was breathing hard and holding his side due to his cracked ribs but he was still standing. Baboo looked at him and smiled coldly.

"Squat go get him." He said. Squat hefted up his ax and approached Xavier. With one swing he slammed it into the ground. The shock wave that was created flew through the ground. The Earth cracked and fell open behind the shockwave. Xavier dove out of the way and then ran at Squat. Leaping up he dove feet first sideways towards Squat's left side. Just as his feet went past Squat's head he brought his right one across his face. The impact was deafening. Squat's jaw shifted and his face imploded. Squat fell like a ton of bricks. Xavier got to his feet.

Baboo looked incredibly stunned. He knew the child was strong but this was unbelievable. Goldar looked over at him and nodded his head. Baboo cursed under his breath and drew his rapier. Rushing at Xavier he calculated in his head what the boy would do. Figuring the boy would try to duck under his swing he faked it and went for a thrust. Xavier saw the ploy and spun out of the way. Then he smashed Baboo right in the face. Baboo's monocle smashed right in his face. Blood poured out of his yellow eye. He hit the ground from the pain.

Goldar roared in frustration. Two capable warriors brought down by one child. He looked over to the rangers. They were taken aback by what they were witnessing. He briefly considered going after them in their confusion but he dismissed it. He had to make up for the embarrassment felt at the hands of this child. He ran at the boy much like Baboo did. Just before he reached Xavier he stopped. Before he could do anything though Xavier leap up on to his chest. Placing his knees against the chest plate of Goldar's armor and pulled with all his might backwards. When his back hit the ground Xavier kicked with his feet. This propelled Goldar over his head and slammed him onto his back. The wind was knocked out of Goldar.

Before they could get up Goldar, Squat, and Baboo were teleported away in flashes of fire. What was left of the putties also disappeared. The ranger looked over at Xavier. He smiled at them as he sunk into the blackness from his wounds. Blood came faster from his mouth and his body didn't seem to be in the right position. Automatically the energy he put to his strength started moving to healing him. If they could've seen it they would see his ribs forcing themselves straight and his lungs repair themselves. His right shin, which he broke when he kicked Squat, repaired itself and soon he was breathing easier.

**Authors Note: I changed up this from the original as this was Chapter 2 and 3 so I just combined them. I think it flows better this way. Another thing I changed was the way Xavier's powers work in this one. I wanted to show that he could get hurt as in the first one he really didn't have that threat against him and it made it boring. Once again it is something that at the time I thought was so awesome and now I know that it isn't. Also I want to thank the two people who reviewed the first chapter and I hope to get a few more. **


	3. Chapter 3

An X in the Equation Redux

Chapter 3

Home Sweet Home

Kimberly powered down and ran over to Xavier. She sidestepped the large crack in the ground to get to him. The other rangers followed suit and went to him. Billy bent over and put his fingers on Xavier's pulse. He turned to Kim.

"It's strong Kim. I think he just passed out." Kim smiled and looked down at Xavier. His shirt was almost completely ripped off showing his well muscled body underneath. She gently shook him awake.

"Good morning sleepy head." She said with a smile. His eyes were slow to open as the energy finished healing him. He finally opened his eyes and grinned back. Kim held out her hand and when he grabbed it she helped him up, or at least she tried to but he almost pulled her over as he stood. While helping him up Kimberly felt an electrical charge coursing through her body. They both sat there looking at each other grinning like fools for at least five minutes. Realizing that she was holding his hand for too long she let it go quickly then blushed. Xavier grinned and went to pick up his and Kim's books. The others quickly took them from him ignoring his protests.

After a few minutes they reached Xavier's house. It was a large colonial house much like the others in the area. It was white with the paint peeling from age. The windows were dingy and almost impossible to see through. The lawn was overgrown and choked with weeds.

"Nice place you got here." Jason said sarcastically.

"Bite me. We just moved in." Xavier said with a smile. He looked at Kim. "Listen I know I said I would walk you home but I am really tired."

"No I understand. You go rest." Kim said with a smile. Xavier grinned back and then went inside. They took off towards Billy's house. It was a single floor blue house with a well maintained lawn. Billy opened the garage. The inside was a large lab. Putting their books down the rangers started to talk about what happened.

"What do you think Rita was trying?" Zack asked.

"Isn't it obvious? She was trying to get Kim when it was impossible for her to morph." Billy said.

"Yeah and when that didn't happen she tried to kill Xavier. I guess she figured that if we couldn't save him it would kill us." Jason added.

"But what I don't get is how Xavier moved that pile. I mean it was huge and then what he did to Rita's goons. I have never seen anything like that." Trini said. The other rangers agreed. After a few hours of talking and joking they said their good-byes and went to their homes.

The next day at school Xavier and Eric met up with Kimberly and Trini. Smiling Xavier took Kim's books while Eric took Trini's. They were just about to walk to class when Xavier and Eric were pushed out of the way by two other boys. One was a large boy wearing a leather jacket. The other was very thin. They both had black hair and poor completions. They looked like a horrible parody of Laurel and Hardy. They wore dark colored punk attire and didn't look like they took care of themselves.

"Hey Kim are you going to go out with me?" The fat one said. He put his hand on her arm and clamped down. The thin one blocked Trini's path. Xavier and Eric looked pissed that they had been pushed away. Xavier cracked his neck and walked to the big one.

"Go away Bulk." Kim said looking annoyed.

"Yeah go out with us." The thin boy repeated.

"Shut up Skull." Bulk said.

"I don't think so boys." Trini said looking at him. Before Bulk could give a response he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he looked right into the cold eyes of Xavier. Jason stepped between Skull and Trini.

"You have fucked up twice today. First you push me and then you harass this beautiful girl. Now you can either apologize or get your ass beat. Which do you want?" Bulk scoffed at Xavier something Xavier definitively wasn't used to.

"You some martial arts master like her buddies because I know that you have to wait until I swing first." He grinned as he gloated in Xavier's face. Xavier looked over at Eric and he grinned back.

"I'm not a martial artist. Are you Eric?"

"Nope." Eric said slamming his fist into the lockers beside Skull's head. "Now apologize or next time it will be your face." He said his green eyes almost glowing. Skull stammered out an apology before taking off.

"Now I know you want to apologize too." Xavier told Bulk as he picked him clean off the ground and held him there. Bulk nodded his head and then said he was sorry to Kim. Xavier just dropped him and started to walk towards Kim's first class as the ladies stood there stunned.

"What?" Xavier asked looking at her.

"How could you do that to them?" Kim asked.

"What do you mean?" Xavier asked confused.

"You two just terrified them." Trini said looking at Eric.

"What you liked them hitting on you and treating you two like you were a trophy?" Eric asked looking at her.

"No but normally Jason just outsmarts them and they go away." Trini said.

"Yeah but I'm not Jason. Sometimes a little fear gets the message across better." Xavier explained. Kim just sighed but they walked to class with the boys.

The rest of the week went smoothly for the new friends. Everyday Eric and Xavier waited for Kimberly and Trini at school and then walked them home everyday. Trini was attracted to Eric due to his intelligent. He was very much like Billy except for his confidence. Billy was so much in a shell that she thought he would never ask her out. When Eric did ask her out she jumped at the chance because honestly she wanted to be thought of as more then just a good friend or the reliable one. She wanted someone to like being with her in a more physical sense. While Rita did send monsters down nothing happened like on the first day they met. Pearth and the girls became fast friends and agreed to go shopping on Saturday.

When Saturday rolled around Kimberly called up Trini and another friend named Heather. Heather was the head cheerleader at Angel Grove High. She had red hair and blue eyes. Almost every boy in school wanted to date her but she wasn't conceited like some of the other girls on the squad. She and Kim were friends from back in middle school when Kim was the head cheerleader. Kim didn't try out for the squad this year because she wanted to focus on her gymnastics. They agreed to meet up at Kim's house and then go to Xavier's house to meet up with Pearth.

Kim's house was an elaborate white two-story colonial style house. The grass was neatly mowed and a rose garden was growing in the front. Kim's mom was working on the garden that morning. She was a spry woman entering her forties but who still had her looks from her twenties. Gardening was her passion and the only time she let herself get dirty. Trini got to Kim's first. As she walked up she waved to Mrs. Hart. She was wearing a yellow tank top and black shorts. Kim greeted her in a pink t-shirt and blue jeans. Five minutes later Heather was there. She was dressed in a white sun dress that was altered to barely go past a quarter of her thigh. After saying their hellos they left for Xavier's.

As they approached the house they heard a banging noise. Getting closer all the girls stopped and took in the scene. Xavier and Andor were up on the roof while Tony and Eric were mowing the lawn. All of them had their shirts off and the ladies were admiring the show. Xavier's body was extremely muscular while Andor's was lean and toned. Xavier's hair was cut short on top and faded down the sides and back. Andor's lavender hair was pulled back in a pony tail and it was almost the length of his back. Tony's body was muscular and well defined but not as large as Xavier's. Jason's body was lean but it lacks definition. Xavier was lugging a stack of shingles around while Andor hammered them in place. Jason was mowing the grass while Tony used a weed whacker. Walking up Kim yelled up to Andor.

"Hey Andor where is Pearth?"

"What?" Andor said unable to hear her over the hammering and mower. Andor waved at the others to stop. The noise receded as Andor looked at Kim.

"Where is Pearth?" She called up again.

"She's inside getting us some drinks."

"Go on in ladies." Xavier said looking off the roof. With that he turned and went back to work. Kim and the others walked inside. The inside of the house was decorated tastefully in an old world feel. There were a lot of hard woods and dark colors in the house. There was even an oil painting of a beautiful red headed woman. Just from the picture the girls could see that she was very dignified. As they went through the living room Pearth called out from the kitchen.

"Come on back girls. I'm almost ready here." She walked out carrying a tray that had a pitcher of lemonade and four glasses. She was wearing a lavender dress that matched her hair and eyes. It seemed like her wardrobe was dominated by three colors, purple, lilac, and white. She smiled and nodded her hellos to the girls. Heather offered to take the tray but Pearth just shook her head.

"I've been waiting on these guys for a while now and I know exactly how they like their drinks."

"Oh that is so mean you have to wait on them." Trini said.

"No you misunderstand. If I wanted to I could just sit on my butt all day long and Andor and the others would get me anything I wanted. I can't stand to do that though. So while they do work outside I fix their food and drinks. It works for us."

"Sounds like a good deal." Heather said. When they walked out Kim called the boys over. Eric and Tony stopped their machines and walked over. Suddenly Xavier and Andor leapt off the roof. They landed gracefully and turned to face the girls. Andor went over to Pearth and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She pushed him back.

"Get off your all sweaty." She said laughing.

"You never complained before." He said sneaking another kiss.

"That's because I'm getting sweaty with you." Pearth said in a very provocative voice.

"Well then you want to get sweaty later?" Andor said with a smile. Before Pearth could answer Xavier cut in.

"No disrespect but no one here wants to know this."

"I don't know about that. Maybe we can hear his technique and help him out so Pearth quits waking me up at night." Tony said as he edged off the porch. When Andor realized what he said he took off after him. He tackled Tony in the yard and they started to wrestle.

"We're not going to let them have all the fun, are we Eric" Xavier said as he leapt of the porch. He and Eric slammed in to the others. After a few minutes of messing around they stopped and went up to the porch. They were out of breath and covered with grass clippings. This is the first time Kim can think of that Andor, who was normally so serious, let himself laugh. It looked good on him.

"Hey before I forget this is Heather." Pearth said as she laughed at the boys.

"How are you doing? My name's Xavier. This is Andor, the red head is Eric, and the goofy looking mother fucker that is checking you out is Tony." She said her hellos to the others and then she looked at Tony. Their eyes met and a spark flew between them. Heather was wondering what his sweat tasted like. Tony was wondering what her legs would feel like wrapped around him. Before they could say anything to each other Kim spoke up.

"Well we had better get going. See you guys later." She said grabbing Heather and Pearth. The girls turned and walked down the drive going to the bus stop.

"I hate to see them go." Tony said. Xavier glanced over at him. He didn't want to take his eyes off the girls.

"But I love to watch them leave." He said. With that they all went back to work.

**A/N: I took out the whole character of Nick Masters and because of his removal I put chapters 4 and 5 of the original story together. I also want to thank my two reviewers Jeremy Shane and Brankel1. Thank you both for the reviews.**


End file.
